My Grinch and I
by The-princess-from-far-far-away
Summary: This is a one shot about Mr Grinch and Cindy Lou Who, as a pairing...If you find it disturbing then hit the previous button and don't read it, but if you like the idea; then you're welcome to read it...So please...review and comment


Cindy turned the knob of the green door, and went inside. Soon she was met with a happy dog, the brown ball of fur. He licked her face gleefully, as he jumped like most dogs do.

«Max, stop it!» She laughed. She patted his soft head as she gentally spoke to him, not realizing that a pair of yellow eyes watched her from the shadows. "Cindy Lou," she heard from behind her back, she turned to see him, the Grinch. "Good morning, Grinch! I have something for you."

A smile curled the corners of his mouth, making deep lines by the cheeks to appear. The Grinch smile.

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow, as he took another step towards her.

"Well, you see...We held a celebration for my family, some uncles and aunts I haven't met since...well, I don't remember when...Anyway, Mother made lots of food that has not been eaten up, this apple pie, the one you liked so much." She handed him a basket with a apple pie, the Grinch thanked and tore off a piece from the pie. As he ate his smile grew larger, he took yet another piece of pie.

"Your mother know how to bake! Mmmm.." He smiled down at the young girl, and swallowed. "You want some?"

"No thank you," she replied and slowly walked pass him, she looked at him from the corner of the eye.

"So...what's up? It's long time since last I saw you, you're spending lots of time up here. It isn't often that you visit whoville." The Grinch stopped smiling, he put the basket on a nearby table, and turned to look at her again. Cindy could tell he wouldn't open his heart, he looked at her in a rather stubborn way. He shrugged.

"Mt crumpit is my place, you know...my home...I like being here." He sat down without looking at her, she sat down as well.

"But what about Martha? I've seen her in whoville lots of times, why don't come with her? Actually, when I think about it...I haven't seen you two spending some time with each other for quite a while. Is something wrong?" When she saw how his face hardened she regretted what she just had said. It was none of her business, after all.

"Martha likes Whoville, and I like my mountain...There's nothing wrong...Not at all, we just...we...um..."

Cindy raised an eyebrow, he was acting strange today. "Well? Do tell me, Grinch...You know you can tell me, I'm your friend." She smiled encouraging at him, the Grinch she had known for quite a while. When she first had met him, for ten years ago, she had been eight years old...now she was eighteen, a young woman. She wasn't the sweet little child anymore, she was a youth, nearly a grown adult. But as for the Grinch, he was pretty much the same.

Finally he opened his mouth to speak. As he spoke his face hardened again, making him look very angry, as well as he looked confused. "I don't know what I've done...But, oh..." He sighed sharply, "...You're right, something IS wrong..Not with me, but with her, Martha May!"

He crossed his arms and leaned back into the stuffed chair, not caring to look at her. "Is there something she has done to you?" Cindy questioned.

"Nah...Nothing special, but I do have to admit that we've argued more than once," he sharply answered. When Cindy kept still, he continued with: "She doesn't love me anymore."

Cindy open her mouth, and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Grinch, surely you must be mistaken...She picked you over the major. Her heart belongs to you, remember?"

"Yes, but that's ten years ago...she has changed," he angrily blurted out, crossing his hairy arms again.

"How?" Cindy questioned. "She is cold and indifferent, she doesn't look like the Martha I fell in love with for ten years ago. And don't say a word more, Cindy Lou! I know that Martha doesn't love me anymore, I can...feel it. I certainly don't belong to her heart anymore."

Cindy gave up, she could tell he really meant it, what he said had to be true. But what had happened to Martha? Whom did her heart belong to now, since she clearly wasn't interested in the Grinch anymore? Whom?

"I think she's cheating on me..." he after a while muttered. "And what are you going to do about that? You are perhaps not a married couple, but a couple nonetheless," she strictly said, as if she was his mother.

"What I'm going to do?" He snorted and continued with: "Nothing of course! She isn't like I thought, I'm not in love with her anymore." Cindy felt like comforting her old friend, but she didn't. Instead she met his yellow eyes, and smiled softly.

"Well, if it's so then you should let her go, arguing is something a couple shouldn't be doing," she said and looked down at her hands. It went silence between the two of them, the Grinch soon broke the silence.

"Enough about Martha...what about you?"

"Me?"

"Yes, how's it going between you and Dean? Wasn't it so that you two were...dating or something?"

He looked up in the ceiling, acting indifferent and uninterested...But Cindy could see curiosity in his yellow eyes. She knew him, and had no problem in reading him. She sighed. "He's not my date, well...not anymore. He's not the guy for me, he's more like a friend," she said and shrugged, clearly not caring so much.

"Oh?" He finally met her eyes, a small grin curled the left corner of his mouth, but soon he went serious again.

"Has he been mean to you? Do you want me to punch him in the face or something? I could do that for you, you know." Cindy giggled.

"No need to, you silly Grinch!" She shook her head and smiled at him, he smiled in return, making the lines in his face to soften. Max sat down by Cindy's chair and looked up at her, she patted his head once more, making him lean closer to her hand. After a while she leaned back into the chair, sighing deeply.

"Enjoying yourself, kid?" He playfully questioned, while resting his gaze on her slender form. Cindy crossed her arms and raised her head a little bit. "Kid, you say? Many else has given me that nickname...Does I look like one, perhaps?" The Grinch's eyes widened in surprise, he hadn't expected the sweet and kind Cindy to question something like that. He hesitated, not sure what to say, but finally he came up with something random: "Well, there is something innocent and...um, let me see...virginal about those blue orbs of yours," he said and blinked at her.

Cindy snorted. "I'm not satisfied with your answer...DOES I look like a kid, or is it only my eyes? My blue orbs, as you put it."

The Grinch sighed sharply, that ki..GIRL was a really stubborn one! He didn't like talking about her age...

"No, no...You're certainly not a child anymore, Cindy. I know that, you're eighteen now, a young lady. Satisfied?"

"Aha," she giggled. She went out from the chair, and shot him a glance before looking at the green door. "I suppose I should go now, enjoy yourself with the pie." He went out from the chair as well, and nodded at her.

"Sure thing, young lady." He grinned at her. Cindy only shook her head, knowing very well that he said; young lady, because he wanted to be funny, 'cause he knew now that she didn't liked being addressed as kid.

Cindy walked towards the door but stopped when a quick flashback appeared in her mind. She as a eight years old child, peering up at her new friend, the Grinch. She still remembered how she had grabbed the hem of his Santa outfit, wanting him to pay her some attention. He had bent down to her, the little child, and looked questioningly at her. She had then given him a quick, yet a soft peck against his green cheek, and said: "Your cheek's so..."

"I know. Hairy." The Grinch had answered.

"No," she then had said.

"Greasy? Stinky? Do I have a zit?"

"No. Warm," she had answered while smiling softly. It was a sweet memory. She wondered how it would be to give him yet another kiss. Well, It would only be a quick peck of course. But a kiss nonetheless. She actually wanted to give him one, and felt herself walking slowly towards him, carefully grabbing his upper arm, tiptoeing so that she could reach up to his face, and then she kissed his cheek.

At first he tensed, confused and suddenly a bit nervous. He felt how his heart jumped when her soft lips was firmly planted against his cheek. Those sweet lips he would have thought appeared to be rosebuds, soaked in honey. When Cindy broke the kiss, he looked down at her and lapped up every detail of her mild face with his wide eyes, as if he for the very first time had put his eyes on her.

"What was that for?"

Cindy simply giggled, and looked at him with laughing eyes. "Cindy, I..." She interrupted him.

"I must go now, I'll see you later then?"

"Sure, Cindy Lou...Sure," he muttered, and send Max a questioningly look, as if he said: What the heck happened?!

Cindy turned on her heel and went to the green door, and before turning the knob of the door she shot him yet another glance.

"You are as warm as that day, ten years ago," she warmly said, and went out before he got time to reply her. He stood there for a long time, looking at the green door. "What the heck happened?!" The Grinch spoke to himself, while scratching his head. Max only stared blankly in return.

Down in whoville:

Cindy lied down in the bed, giggling softly. "Oh, Grinch...Now I've given you something to think of," she said to herself and looked up in the ceiling, smiling wolfishly.

He had looked like a lost poppy with those wide eyes, how sweet! She sighed happily, satisfied with herself.

"G is for green, a very fresh and natural color...R: um...Romantic? Nah..I'm not sure...But rebellious, however...sure, why not? And I? Irritatingly...cute? Yeah, that's it! N: Nervously handsome, oh yeah...C: Christmas-lover, believe it or not. And at last H:...um.." Suddenly someone came into her room, interrupting her. It was her brother, Stu.

"WHAT are you doing? Geez, I've never heard you talking so much to yourself."

Cindy went out from the bed, utterly embarrassed. "Oh, it's nothing..I just..um...Nothing. er..what are you doing here?"

"I came to tell you it's supper, er...coming?" Cindy nodded quickly, and walked pass him, afraid he had noticed her rosy cheeks.

Mount Crumpit:

"C is for...Christmas-lover, what else?" He snorted, and continued with: "I...um...irritatingly gorgeous, darn! N: Nervously cute. And D..." He sighed dreamily. "Down right beautiful!But what about Y?...Oh, of course...youth, she's not a child anymore."

The Grinch signed her name, and then wrote what every last letter in her name stood for, after his opinion. When he was finished he snorted out loud, annoyed by his crazy thoughts. He hided the piece of paper under the sheets, and went out from the bed. He then went to his stuffed chair, and sat down, not paying any attention to Max who tried to lick his hands. He shot Max a distressed look.

"Oh, Max...What is wrong with me? Why do I think of her in that way? It's so wrong, she's MUCH younger than me!" He sighed angrily, grabbing a empty bottle he could crush between his teeth.

Max barked, his brown eyes watching him carefully. The Grinch moaned. "Yes, I know...eating empty bottles won't help, it's a bad habit Cindy wouldn't find amusing. Besides, surely Cindy would like to become a ordinary Who's lady, rather than being MY lady. I mean, look at me? I have green fur, yellow eyes, crooked teeth and I'm hairy, How could she ever fall for me?"

Max gave him yet another bark, he peered up at him with faithful eyes, the Grinch would have thought that the dog appeared to be smiling at him. And maybe he did that? Smiled...encouraged him...

"But, Max...How can you say that? She don't like me in that way, it was only a friendly kiss...a quick peck! She wouldn't kiss me on my lips, never!" Max let go of something that sounded like a sigh.

"I just know it, Max...She would never fall for me, the green weirdo with the crazy laughter." He sighed, mimicking Max.

Next day:

"Cindy, are you going already?" Betty Lou Who peered out from the kitchen door, sending her daughter a questioningly look.

"Yes, Mother...I need to go out for a short walk, I'll be back within the next hour." Betty smiled knowingly at her.

"Dean, huh?"

Cindy sighed, Dean here and Dean there! She wasn't interested in him, it was another person she liked...

"Not exactly...Dean is only my friend, and that's it." Betty came out from the kitchen. "Oh? What makes you so sure 'bout that, Dean is a good person, I'd hoped it would be serious between you two."

Cindy sighed again. "Nope, I'm afraid it won't be me and him, I-I just don't like him in that way."

"Well, of course...It's up to you, darling. Off you go then, and meet this...friend, who ever it might be..?" Yet another questioningly look, Cindy crossed her arms.

"The Grinch, actually...I think he could need some company." Cindy said, while dressing on a icy blue coat.

"But what about Martha May? I saw her not so long ago, with the major...I'm not saying that something suspicious happened, I'm just curious...why isn't she at Mount Crumpit with her Grinch? Do you know anything about it?"

Cindy hesitated, then said: "They're not in love with each other anymore, Grinch told me she's not as he had believed."

Betty shook her head. "Oh, that's sad...I've been waiting for a wedding announcement from them, but I suppose that won't happen. Too bad for Mr Grinch though, surely he won't get a new girlfriend. Some are still afraid of him, I've heard, not in the way as before of course, but still..." Betty shook her head again, while looking out from the window. Cindy followed her gaze, mount Crumpit, his home. She sighed, earning a questioningly look from her mother.

"You have always been his friend, perhaps his best friend...And you've visit him lots of times, actually...Excuse me, dear..but...Am I wrong when I ask; Is there something between you and him?"

Cindy Lou's face was blank only for a minute, soon she felt how her cheeks blushed a darker shade of carmine red. But she pulled herself together, and shook her head. Her expression crumpled into a scowl as she tried to laugh, sourly aware of how fake she sounded.

"Well...Cindy?"

"Please, mother...Just stop it, he's only my friend, and besides...he's WAY older than me!" She sighed, and finished dressing herself up, and turned on her heel. "Bye, see you later!" She called out, and closed the door.

When she was outside she went to the dump which leaded her to Crumpit, and greeted the whos she met on her way. She pushed the button; Dump it to Crumpit, and jumped In it. And off she went to the Grinch's mountain, it was as amusing as always.

Mount Crumpit

After nearly flying out of the dump pipe, she went up to his door. She didn't bothered to knock, she just turned the knob and went in.

Smoothing her red dress, and running her fingers through her brown curls, she stood still, gazing over his home. But she couldn't see him. He wasn't in his stuffed chair, nor by his machines. He had to be in his bedroom then.

She hesitated, then went towards his bedroom. And there he was, as she had thought. He was sleeping. She giggled softly, and sat down on the right side of his bed, trying not to wake him up.

There was a small sound coming from under the sheets when she sat down, as if he had put some paper or something under there. "Seriously, Is it in his bed that he keep his trash?!" she murmured to herself and shook her head.

She carefully searched under the sheets with her hand, while looking at his sleeping form, he muttered in his sleep, something with: "I'll get that bloody major." She smiled, finding him very sweet.

"Aha, there it is...Now...what can this be..." Cindy murmured while looking down at a piece of paper. She looked closer, and gasped silently. "My name," she whispered, and continued reading. (C: Christmas-lover I: Irritatingly gorgeous N: Nervously cute D: Down right beautiful Y: Youth)

She stared blankly down at the writing, not sure what to do or believe...Did he really find her...beautiful? And Gorgeous and cute? Her heart jumped in her chest, and her blue eyes stared from the writing to the sleeping Grinch. He could possibly not Like her? Surely he looked at her as a kid, or as a random who! She shook her head, confused and perplexed. It was then he woke up, at first he didn't noticed her, he only lied there and yawned and wiped the sleep out of his eyes.

When he finally saw her he jerked back, Cindy couldn't help but smile. "It's only me, Grinch...you sleepyhead."

"What are you do..." He stopped himself when he noticed what she held in her hand, his eyes widened and his breath went heavier.

Cindy held the piece of paper up. "What's this? Do-do you...er..like me?" She blushed deeply. The Grinch kept still only for a moment, and then started babbling like an idiot. "hmm? Oh, that! Well...that-that's nothing, really...I-I found it in whoville, yep, that's it...I found it! I guess Dean did this, or perhaps another who...I don't know, don't look at me!" He went out from the bed, and went to center of his home, not paying her any attention. Cindy trotted after her friend.

"But, Grinch...Why.."

"Cindy, I'm booked today...I have to search for food, well.. for Max! And check my machines, and wash my bedroom..and...brush my teeth, and..."

"Search for food? But Max has plenty of food, I noticed it when I came in...and you never wash your room."

"Cindy...please, just go...now." He breathed in sharply, while looking at everything but her. He couldn't look her in the eyes after this awful mess! What had he done!? But Cindy refused to go, she slowly walked over to him, trying her best to lock eyes with him.

She took hold on his shoulder, forcing him to look at her. And finally...they locked eyes. The Grinch stared down at his young friend, while breathing quickly.

"It was you, right? You wrote it?"

The Grinch kept silence, he would only reveal himself. But Cindy understood that he had done it. "But why, Grinch? Please, answer me...do you like me?"

"It's no point, Cindy...You deserve a better man...I'm not the one for you, and besides...why would you ever fall for me?You should go back to Dean, surely you must like him, a little?" "I don't like Dean, Grinch...You know that...I-I like another person." The Grinch nodded slowly, suddenly very sad. So it was another person she liked? Which who could it be? The bakers son, perhaps? Or maybe that Murray boy...Larry, or something? He sighed, and was about to leave her, when she grabbed his upper arm.

"Don't you understand?"

"er...As a matter of fact...no...?" The Grinch looked searchingly at her, not understanding her, as well as he couldn't force himself to believe it...It could possibly not be him? Good ol' Grinch? No way!

"Oh, you silly thing...It's you, Grinch...I like you, very much indeed!" She desperately said. He pointed at himself with his long hairy index finger.

"Seriously...me?"

Cindy nodded slowly, and blushed even more. She bit her lip when nothing more happened, they just stared at each other, soon she couldn't bare it, and broke the awkward silence. "You don't like me? I can understand, 'cause, well...Look at me, you see me as a kid, don't you?" Finally the Grinch could speak again.

"Kid? Of course not, Cindy...I look at you as a woman, a young woman perhaps, but a woman nonetheless. I meant every word, my dear...You truly are gorgeous, beautiful and cute! You're all I've ever dreamed of." His voice was soft, and he trembled when he spoke. Cindy peered up at him with nervous eyes, her lips trembling as if she was about to cry. She sighed deeply. "Grinch...would you like to kiss me?" For a moment the Grinch only swayed slightly, and Cindy wondered if he was about to faint. But in the next moment, however, he grabbed her by the shoulders, about to pull her in for a rough kiss. But he stopped himself, and just kissed her carefully, trying his best to not scare her off.

But when he felt how her lips moved under his, however, he deepened the kiss with a wild passion.

Cindy placed her arms around his neck, and pressed herself into his strong form. The warmth of his body made her tremble, it was hard to stand up, she felt how week her body became. The Grinch broke the kiss, and chuckled softly.

"What do we have here? A girl who can't stand on her feet, eh? Geez, Cindy...Do I have to carry you?!" He moaned dramatically, teasing her. Cindy punched his shoulder, but he only laughed in return. And in one swift movement he swept her in his long arms, earning a soft giggle from Cindy.

When Max came towards them, the Grinch shot him a glance which said: I want her for myself, you can greet her later.

He then went to the bedroom, not paying Max any attention, he could only see his sweet girl, Cindy.

Cindy felt how her face turned red when he went inside his bedroom, and leaded her to the bed. She gulped.

When they finally were in the bed, Cindy nuzzled into the crock of his neck, the warmth of his body protecting her from the cold air which was in the half dark room.

The tickling of his fur made the corners of her mouth curl into a smile, she giggled softly. The Grinch traced his fingers over her shoulders and down her back, earning a pleasurable shudder from Cindy. His finger felt like butterfly wings, they tickled her skin in such a amazing way. HE was amazing, so very amazing!

She locked eyes with him once more, blushing deeply when he grinned wolfishly in return. She leaned into him, hoping for yet another kiss. And she got her will. The Grinch couldn't resist her begging eyes, those marvelous eyes set beneath her brown brows...Ocean blue irises, clear as the sky.

He kissed her tenderly, clutching her shapely body against his own. Cindy wasn't as busty as Martha, Cindy's breasts were either big, nor small...But they were ample enough for him, surely they would fill his hands perfectly.

The thought was swept away when he felt her lips, they moved passionately against his own. They were truly kissing now, the best kiss either of them had ever had. The Grinch nibbled at her lower lip and thus created a little gap between her lips. The tip of his tongue traced her lower lip and slipped inside her mouth, tasting and exploring. Cindy moaned, opening her mouth fully.

But in the next moment, however, she needed air and drew back to gasp it in. The Grinch chuckled, while stroking her cheek.

"Am I taking your breath away? Easy love, we can't let that happen, now can we?" Cindy punched him playfully in the shoulder, and giggled. "You silly, Grinch." She murmured against his warm body.

He clutched her body against his own again, wanting to have her as close to him as possible. He kissed her forehead, and smiled happily. "I love you so, my sweet girl...Cindy Lou Who."

"And I love you, my dearest Grinch," she replied and traced small kisses all over his face, earning a deep chuckle from the Grinch. This had only happened in his wildest dreams...


End file.
